One goal of wireless communications network operators is to reduce energy consumption of equipment within the network, thereby improving operating efficiency. Energy usage may be reduced within a wireless communications network by temporarily switching off hardware resources within the network when the resources are not being used. Traditional solutions typically switch network components on and off at specified times of day for all dates or for specific dates during a week. However, such solutions cannot respond in real time to service demands or associated operating activities as they occur in the wireless communications network.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.